The Tale of Roy Schtauffen
by kingofbeasts
Summary: Another Soul enters the fray, seeking his brother so that his family may be whole again. Little did he know what he got himself into. Set at Pre-SoulCalibur IV. Please R/R:D


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur (or Star Wars, for that matter)

They belong to Namco and George Lucas respectively

I own Roy, though.

"The Tale of Roy Schtauffen"

Prologue

Looking around the very room he grew up in, Roy Schtauffen began to have second thoughts about the journey was about to undertake. Not that he was a weakling, though. At the age of eighteen, this crimson haired youth had the strength and stamina most males twice his age attain. And with an impressive build to boot. And with the way his hair always remained messy, you could say that he was a spitting image of his brother in his younder days. However, he was concerned because he knew that he would be leaving everything he knew behind: friends that care for him, and a mother he dearly loves.

And yet, it is because of the love for his mother that he undertakes this journey. He knew that she missed his brother, Siegfried, dearly. Though he had disappeared ever since their father died, Roy had heard accounts that he had been sighted numerous times. Though Roy did not know where to look, he had one important lead to run on: information concerning Soul Edge, the heralded Sword of Salvation, which his brother had been chasing in order to avenge their father.

Problem is that it was almost four years ago since Siegfried had pursued this quest. The quest itself was rather questionable in nature, as solid information concerning the blade was hard to come by. Still, Roy would not give up in his quest, for bringing his long lost brother home would bring joy back into their mother's heart.

"Brother…" Roy noticed a chain their father gave Siegfried during their childhood. He had wondered where it went, since Siegfried had left it the night he disappeared. The pendant at the end of the chain was carved in the shape of a wolf's head, the symbol of the Kingdom of Wolfkrone. Roy began to reminisce of the time when his family was whole and happy, all of them gathered in a lush field while he and his brother were having a petty fight over who's better at training, Margaret trying to play peacemaker between the two of them, and Frederick watching in the sidelines, silently laughing to himself since they reminded him of his younger days. Those were joyous times indeed.

But alas, time was cruel to the Schtauffens. What transpired between Siegfried and Frederick proved that.

Roy snapped back to reality when he saw an inscription at the back of the pendant. What it said was something Roy remembered his father quoting once:

"_To serve is to protect_

_To protect is to nurture_

_To nurture is to love."_

This was the principle he followed in his life, and that is what he wanted to impart on his sons. For Roy this was his father's legacy. And this was something Roy wanted to tell Siegrfried when he sees him again.

"Sieg, where are you?"

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

"Yun-seong? Yun-seong?"

"Where are you?"

As they continued to search for him, the grim realization that Yun-seong has snuck off while they were sleeping so that he can continue his search for Soul Edge began to sink into the minds of Talim and Seong Mi-na. "I swear, when I get my hands on that boy, I'll…I'll…UGH!" Mi-na was understandably exasperated, since both she and Talim had tried to explain to him that Soul Edge is evil, and it will not save his homeland. And yet, he didn't listen.

"Yun-seong…he's always been headstrong, yes?" inquired Talim "Oh, more than you can ever imagine…" muttered Mi-na, remembering when Yun-Seong ran off with the Seong family heirloom White Storm to find Soul Edge. Now that she mentioned it, that was Mi-na's initial reason on why she was on this journey in the first place! "He probably thought I was going to drag him home…" pondered Mi-na out loud, which is what she would've done had he refused to listen to reason which, unfortunately, he did.

"That may be the case, but," answered Talim, remembering how he helped her at the watershed village sometime back "I can tell that he has a good heart and the right motives. I only pray he makes the right choice."

"Yeah, the kid's got a heart of gold and puts it to good use when it counts" Mi-na agreed "But this is Soul Edge we're talking about here. And if what I've heard is correct, you can't use its powers for good."

"Agreed, I guess. So, what do we do now?"

"Seeing as he's looking for Soul Edge, we might as well search for it ourselves. The best thing we can do is pursue Nightmare, the knight who is said to possess the sword. Once we do, we can…Uhm, Talim?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, Mi-na. I must've dozed off. Please, continue…" But actually, she has been thinking about the visions she had received as of late, most of them concerning a mystical blue sword. However, her most recent vision involves a young man, just two years older. His well built frame was clad in armor and he carried a huge sword. However, the thing is that she couldn't see his face, which bothers her because she cannot discern if he will be friend or foe. Usually she'd be able to discern the will of the Wind Deity, but with this particular vision, the Filipina was completely lost. _I don't get it at all. This is the first time I'm having a hard time understanding your message. Wind, what are you trying to tell me?_

"TALIM, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!!" This of course was followed up by a whack from a fryng pan.

"Owowowowowow…" whimpered Talim as she rubbed the swelling lump in her head courtesy of Seong Mi-na "What did you do that for?!!" "You've been zoning out on me for the past five minutes, I had to get your attention somehow!"

After a reviewing their plans and packing their things, they set off for the nearest town so that they can replenish their supplies and, more importantly, to find any lead that may lead them to Nightmare, Soul Edge and, hopefully, Yun-Seong. _Perhaps_, she thought, _I should set aside these visions for the mean time, and focus on the task ahead_.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

In a galaxy far, far away…

Former Jedi Grandmaster Yoda had been hiding in the planet Dagobah ever since the Jedi Order had fallen and the Empire was born. He spent his days biding his time, waiting of the right time to strike at the Empire and restore order to the Force, all while hiding from his pursuers.

_Most disturbing, this is_

However, that plan had to be put on hold as something of even greater importance had caught his attention. For the past days, Yoda had sensed a ripple in the force which got stronger with every day that passed. And though these waves were at alarming levels as they are, The Jedi Master sensed that it was about to reach its peak.

"Rgggh!" Yoda winced as he fell on one knee, feeling an unexplainable sensation of agony over him. Though it lasted only for a few seconds, he felt like it lasted for hours.

After he took a breather, Yoda assessed the current situation concerning the disturbances in the Force. One thing he took to consideration is that Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, must have sensed this disturbance as well, and would most probably investigate. But more importantly, whatever the source of this wave is, it is causing a great disturbance to the Force, threatening the very balance it is based on.

"I know now what I must do. To the source, I must go."

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Roy Schtauffen was set.

After gathering his supplies and packing his things, he was ready to set out on the journey which, hopefully, would end with his brother returning home. But first, there was one thing he had to address before leaving.

"Mother?"

Margaret turned from her daily routines to see her son clad in armor of his own design, one of the things he had inherited from Sir Frederick. "Oh, look at you, all ready to see the world out there."

This remark made Roy cringe a little, since his mother always considered him her "little baby."

"I know, mom, I know. And," He said after giving her a farewell hug "I promise I'll bring Sieg back home. I know that you miss him dearly."

"I know son, but you know what?"

"What?" Roy wondered

"I really appreciate that you're doing this for me. Thank you, Roy, and whether or not you find him, I'll always love you."

This earned her another hug.

After waving goodbye and acknowledging that he has left the life he knew behind, Roy opened the newest chapter of his life. With Gram on his back and determination in his heart, he would pursue this quest and will not until he finds his brother and brings him home.

And with this, The Tale of Roy Schtauffen begins.

A/N: Whew! I did it! My first Soul Calibur fanfic. Forgive me if the narrative was a bit long. Oh and by the way, that wave Yoda felt was Siegfried and Nightmare blowing each other to kingdom come.

I'll also be a bit slow in the updating so…yeah:p

Please and enjoy and review!:D


End file.
